The present invention relates to a foam dispenser.
A foam dispenser is already known wherein liquid sprayed from an orifice of a nozzle section of a foam dispenser body collides with the bottom of a nozzle cap located in front of the nozzle section and scatters. The scattered liquid is mixed with air supplied from an air inlet port for foaming. However, all of these known types of foam dispensers have a drawback in that it is difficult to obtain a foamed liquid of sufficient fineness since air is not adequately mixed in. For example, the Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 116,919/77 discloses a foam dispenser comprising a foam dispenser body in which is screwed a nozzle cap having a frustoconical base with an outlet port formed at its central portion. In this foam dispenser, air is supplied through a plurality of air supplying grooves formed in a male thread part of the outer circumference of the foam dispenser body. With this foam dispenser, since the central outlet port of the nozzle cap faces an orifice of a nozzle, the peripheral part of the liquid sprayed from the orifice collides with the frustoconical base and scatters. Air supplied from the air inlet port is mixed with the scattered spray liquid and with the spray liquid at the central portion of the freely flowing current for foaming. However, with such a foam dispenser, only the peripheral part of the spray liquid collides with an obstacle, that is, the bottom part of the nozzle cap, and scatters, so that the central portion of the spray liquid flows out without any interference and is not sufficiently mixed with air.